


Hopeless

by morganmuffle



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-15
Updated: 2006-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganmuffle/pseuds/morganmuffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew Bones looked down at the tiny baby in his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopeless

Matthew Bones looked down at the tiny baby in his arms. She was so small, so delicate, and he felt so helpless.

He watched her hands clench and unclench in her sleep and tried not to remember his brother's hands doing the same as he had lain dying in the blood of his wife and daughters the week before.

_It will be better for you._

Silently he made his vow.

_You will never know this fear. I'll never let you get hurt._

But even as he thought it he knew it was a promise he could never keep.


End file.
